


Legacies

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Erica multitasks. Ryuta fails. They talk.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'legacy'

Ryuta tossed his duffel down on the floor after stomping in and slamming the screen door. "I didn't make the team," he added flatly. 

Erica quickly saved the project she had open, drafting up manipulator enhancements for her current mobile suit concept, and then set her tablet aside. On the stove, the first ingredients for dinner were already simmering. 

"I'm sorry," she said, standing to offer a hug. After so many years of going to Ryuta's games and watching how much enjoyed playing, she couldn't help but feel a little stunned as well. 

Ryuta looked at her for a moment, seemingly considering, before accepting that hug and holding on. He'd grown tall over the last decade, taller than Erica, easily. But he still felt like a little boy in her arms. 

"I don't know what-- I don't know..." he murmured against her shoulder. This was his last year of school, perhaps he'd be better off finding an internship or similar anyway. But Erica didn't dare say that. Not when Ryuta was clearly mourning. 

"You don't have to know right away," she said gently, comforting. She'd said the same things when he'd missed goals or fallen... "There's a next time, but it'll be for something different and if you need some time to find it, don't worry. Your father and I are here for you." 

She ruffled his hair before letting go, a little surprised to see Ryuta smile and nod. 

"I guess I kind of knew this time was coming," he said. "There's a lot more to the world than soccer and maybe I was okay at it? For a Coordinator?" 

"I thought you were the best," Erica replied. It was a kind fib, they both knew. She'd never expected him to have a career with it, but in school as a hobby? Not a problem, and she was happy to indulge him. 

"Even though I slammed the screen door?" 

"Perhaps." Erica went over to stir the pot on the stove. "It's not like I don't understand frustration. I just have to hide it better, because I'm your mother." 

"Thanks, Mom..." 

"Well, it's true. Not just regarding you or your father, but when I bring work home..." 

"Like that," Ryuta said, reaching for her tablet. "It looks good, by the way. You're really the best... Maybe someday someone will even write a book about everything you've done." 

"It would be a depressing book." Erica didn't want to say that she'd already been approached about the idea. She knew what her legacy would be. It would be war and death, machines of destruction, everything lost because of what she helped create... 

She was still creating. 

"I'd still read it, though. It's not like I don't already know," Ryuta said. He gave her an odd little smile. 

And it was true-- So many late nights, weeks in space, times when he probably didn't know if she was dead or alive. He'd come through it all just fine, or at least as understanding as a child could be. 

"Thanks, Ryuta..." 

"Mmm? What did I do?" He set the tablet back and bent to grab his duffel. "I should probably shower before dinner..." 

"You did your best." 

"Always," Ryuta said with a nod. "I guess that really is the important part. I'll just have to find something else to do my best at-- and don't worry, I don't want to be a pilot." 

Erica was sure she'd forbidden that years ago anyway, but it didn't really matter. 

She watched her legacy bound down the hallway towards the stairs... 

Then stirred the pot again before returning to her work.


End file.
